Hardships
by Icantmakeacreativepenname
Summary: Max has grew up with many hardships in her life. Abuse. Bullies. Cancer. "Why does she let everyone get to her?"-Nicolas 'Fang' Ash. Fang on the other hand is popular but no one knows what makes him tick. Why he was sent away for 2 years. Why doesn't he bring anyone home. "Why doesn't he let anyone in?"-Maximum Ride.
1. Welcome to my life

**Hey Guys! I have been wanting to do a bullying story for awhile now. The whole flock is in here. Soon. And no, I'm going to explain Max's and Fang's life in the beginning. I believe in the show don't tell rule of writing. So if you're sitting there being all like 'Max is over dramatic, her life ain't so bad'. Just wait.**

**I haven't not discontinued my other story Most Wanted, chapters of that will be soon.**

**But yeah, here's my new story... so read it... or don't...if you don't-I don't know why you are still here...**

I walked down the all-too-familiar hallway. 43, 44, 45...

The classical music, the white walls, the nurses walking by-I have been accustomed to all of this.

"Max! Max! Come on in sweetie!"

"Hello Ms. Walters," I stepped into room 50. The moment I took a step inside, it's like my whole world lit up. The smell of flowers and freshly baked cookies filled my nostrils. "I see Mrs. Sanders came by already."

Ms. Walters was one of nicest, sweetest elderly ladies here. Her daughter-Ms. Sanders- comes by almost every day to see her. Who wouldn't? She greeted everyone with a smile and always looked for the good in people.

"She left tulips-my favourite," she grinned widely, delicately touching the flower's leaves. Lost in thought-she frowned. "Bridget and Lisa didn't come. I haven't seen them in months. Oh honey-how have they been? Are they doing well in school?"

Lisa and Bridget Sanders are doing amazing in school. Slept with half the football team, bully people who are inferior to them, straight Cs-the list goes on and on.

"They're doing great," I offered her a smile, to reassure her; "everyone wants to be their friend." Not a lie, everyone does-so they won't be worried about their target. But when they have me-why would they need to worry about that? And every guy just wants into their pants.

"That's excellent to hear. I haven't seen my granddaughters since my birthday," She said, attempting to lift herself out of bed. When she was too fragile and weak, I offered her some help and lifted her to her feet. "Thanks dear. Hey-did you happen to see Barney in the lounge?"

"Yeah, he's in there-yelling at technology, as per usual."

"That man will never get the 21st century. Unlike this hip cool grandma," she said shaking her hip a bit. She was just so adorable-I had to laugh. I grabbed her slippers and helped her slip them on. "Barney owes me a rematch in cribbage."

"Hey, maybe after I'm done giving a sponge bath to Ms. Owens-I'll come join you guys and show you how it's done," I grinned, letting her lean on me as we walked to where her walker was. "Good luck with the game."

"Good luck with your grandpa!" She called after me as I left her room and continued down the hallway. 51, 51, 53, 54, 55...

"Yo Grandpa!" I swung his door open. Room 56 at exactly 4pm. I've never missed a day.

"Don't you ever knock?" My grandma mocked annoyance.

"What could you be doing that's so private?"

"I could be with a girl," he said, crossing his sill kind of muscular arms proudly.

"Grandpa-gross," I said wrinkling my nose.

"Your face is going to be stuck like that-"

"And besides," I said cutting him off, "you're 83. That ship has sailed...oh...about 20 years ago."

"What about you? Any luck with the boys? Any boyfriends I can meet? So I can make sure they treat my little girl well," he said, slipping on his shoes. He looked at my face and sighed sadly. He opened his arms and I walked into them, he always knew when I was sad. "Are they still bugging my Maximum?"

I nodded solemnly. Oh yeah- did I mention that I have 0 friends. I am pretty much the loser at my school-bullied everyday for being...well me.

You see, my parents are divorced. I lived with my mom, step father and half sister Ella (same mom) until I was 9. My mom got a call from my dad-my grandpa had cancer and the doctors gave him 2 years to live. He used to visit me every year but since he had cancer-he didn't come. So I decided to go to him and live with my dad, spend as much time possible with my grandpa.

I wasn't entirely depressed about leaving my mom and half-sister-I love them and all, my step father was just a terrible human being.

But I have to thank him. He taught me that in this wonderful world of ours-there are bad people. He was the first person to teach me this, and I was hoping the last too.

Until I moved here and went to school. For grade 4 and 5, it wasn't so bad. The bullying really started when I started middle school.

I'm 16 now, and my grandpa is still with us today. Take that world.

Truth is, I need him. He holds me together. And when I started being teased and taunted, it's like the world said 'Hey this girl's life is shit, let her keep her grandpa until she doesn't need him anymore.'

But I will always need him.

I haven't told him the worse of it in fear of him worrying too much, but somehow-he knows. He just knows how bad it is.

I'm much closer to him than my own father, Jeb. Jeb's great and all-but he works way too much, leaving me and Ari (my half brother) alone in our cheap bungalow.

We stayed like that and just...talked. I see him every day (I volunteer here as Happy Springs Nursing home) but we never run out of things to talk about. He's my best friend.

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Maybe you can sign me out and take me to McDonalds?" He asked, well, stated. One thing about my grandpa-he's not like most loving ones. He has quite the attitude.

"Well since you asked so nicely..."

"Grandpa, people are staring," I whispered, trying to get him not to laugh so loudly.

"Who cares? Let them watch me have fun with my granddaughter," he said taking his last bite of his burger.

"Looks like Maxie found herself a friend," I heard Lisa's annoying voice whisper to Bridget, near our booth. "She probably had to pay him to hang with her. That's what hookers do."

"Usually you have to pay to see girls that undressed. Or maybe they didn't have time to change after their night job," my grandpa said loudly, no doubt so they can hear. They looked over and gave us a scowl and a look of surprise, no doubt confused that my grandpa said it.

I stifled my giggles. I would pay for this tomorrow at school but hey-why not live in the moment? To see an 80-something year old grandfather, maybe fun of two teenage girls. He's not the best role model for me-but since when has sorting out your differences ever worked?

Lisa huffed loudly; I felt like I was sitting with Chuck Norris. No one could hurt me when I'm with my grandfather. Lisa and Bridget and their friends-they are only strong when no one stronger has challenged them. My grandpa is strong and hopefully, I will learn from him.

I studied the popular group. You have Lisa and Bridget; sisters, red hair, green eyes, freckles, 'to die for' body, low grades, low cut shirts, high cut skirts, caked on makeup,queen bees of my high school.

Sam: green eyes, brown hair and plays soccer. He was my first friend in this town and we're best friends until grade 6.

Dylan: blonde surfer hair, Caribbean blue eyes and a male model. He and I had a thing in gr 9. We flirted and we're starting to become really good friends outside of school, I really liked him. Until Lisa confronted him about it then poof, he went back to being a dick.

Iggy: blind, strawberry blonde and pale blue eyes. He doesn't go out of his way to make my life hell-he never joins in on the teasing. Sometimes, he even leaves during it. He's currently dating Tess. A Lisa and Bridget wannabe.

And finally, Fang.

Fang was quiet. Fang was secretive. Fang was...Fang. I tried to be his friend once-but he rejected me and joined the popular crowd. You can tell he doesn't fit in though. He keeps to himself and only speaks when needed. Black hair, black eyes, and black clothes-you would think he's emo. But who even knows-I don't even think his so called 'friends' know anything about him.

He just came back to our small town last year. He left for two years ago to live with his aunt in New York. And when he came back-he was somehow even more mope-y than before. Angrier too.

I don't know why, but Fang hurt me the most. Sure he didn't say much, he didn't abuse me in the slightest. It's that he would watch intently as the bullying unfolds in front of him. For personal enjoyment, I don't know. I want him to abuse me like the rest-because him just watching, hurt me the most.

It wasn't just the popular crowd that hurt me, it was the other students. Populars think they're above everyone but the other kids? They think they are just above me. Which I don't get. If they are teased by the populars as well, shouldn't we band together? What makes them better than me? They watch and laugh and occasionally join in.

Back to reality.

The popular crowd left thankfully. Grandpa just looked at me like he was torn. Finally, he took a breath and asked what's been on his mind. "Why do you let them?


	2. A Typical Day

**Oh look a new chapter. Thanks everyone for following and favouriting and reviewing, means a lot. **

"Max!"

"Hey there kiddo," I set down my school bag and gave Ari a one arm hug. "I brought food, did you finish homework?"

"Yep. Yay Mcdonalds!" Ari grabbed the greasy bag in my other arm and sat down in front of the crappy TV we own.

We aren't dirt poor but we aren't rich or even 'average.' I work on Sundays for extra cash. My dad works all day and all night as a scientist. He makes a lot-but we just finished paying off all of Grandpa's medical bills. We still have to pay his rent. Not to mention years ago, Ari's mom ran away with practically all of my dad's money. Hate her.

When the clock struck ten, I sent the 11 year old to bed. Seems like dad won't be coming home until later. I went to my closet of a room. Posters of various bands littered my walls. I had a desk and a bed but other than that, no personality. The posters were just a cover, in case friends came over.

So basically, they're useless...

I changed into my pjs, before glancing at the broken mirror that hung on my wall. It had a tiny crack in the corner form where I punched it once when all the sadness was too much.

My hair is dirty blonde. My eyes are brown. I'm sickly skinny and tall. My skin has a natural tan to it because of my mom being Hispanic.

Nothing special here.

I laid in bed, thinking of the day's events. I do this for hours, due to my insomnia. Sometimes I fall asleep hours later, sometimes I don't.

"_That's it! Cry bitch!" he yelled in my face, the hint of beer fresh on his breath. My seven year old self huddled into a ball onto the floor. My step father looming over me. I held my stomach, it still hurt from the punches. "That hurt didn't it? Well I know what would hurt more..." _

_I felt myself being picked up and carried to my bedroom. Sky blue walls with white fluffy clouds painted on them. Toys scattered over the floor. Anyone would look at this room and say this child was spoiled but happy. A happy girl played and slept in this room. Even her mother and sister believed the lie. _

_Only I knew the truth. _

_I was laid on the bed and I whimpered a bit. I felt a weight sit on the bed next to me and I closed my eyes tight. I felt him lay behind me, his chest pressed against my back. _

_His hand- _

FANGS POV

-curled into a fist and hit me in the jaw. Well that hurt.

"Nicolas. ... Anne has been telling me you're getting in fights downtown," my father grinned wickedly, "Why are you downtown Nicolas? Don't lie again."

I said nothing. I don't know why it was a big deal. What did he think I was doing-following in his footsteps? Knocking up a 17 year old girl, doing drugs, drinking and gangbanging? I'm not him.

_You're not him, _I thought to myself repeatedly.

Downtown to us was the next town over because our town is a small place; no malls, no jails, no clubs-nothing. I go there often, not to cause mischief-but to get away from everyone. That and I joined a fight club there. To get my anger out. Sure, it may be an illegal fight club, hidden underground or in an old warehouse ...but I don't mind living a little dangerously.

I went to bed that night with a few bruises. He even brought out the good ole bat. Same old thing. In case you're wondering-Anne is the officer that is supposed to check up with me. Patrol officer.

What did I do to get my own handy dandy patrol officer? Well, I didn't get her off of EBAY, that's for sure.

To everyone at school, I went to live with my aunt for two years in New York.

Really, I was in jail. For domestic abuse.

_Max POV _

I slipped on a baggy shirt to hide in, jeans, and a grey hoodie. Some might say that I'm too casually dressed and over-clothed to be in public, and some might say "You forgot to cover your ugly face."

I looked at the clock, shit. I won't have time to walk to school.

Imagine this: I'm in an enclosed vehicle with a bunch of people who hate me? That sounds like my idea of a good time.

The good thing is, the populars take their fancy cars to school-all except Fang and Iggy.

I quickly grabbed a granola bar and ran to the bus. I didn't even have time to tie my shoelaces. And so, because this is MY life, naturally I fall flat on my face.

Into a puddle. Freaking fantastic.

I was only meters from the bus, with Fang peering over at me from his spot last in line. His intense dark eyes bore into mine, I felt like I was frozen in place. Will he laugh like a bystander? Will he make fun of me like a bully? Will he help me up like a gentlemen?

None of the above. Jerk just turned back and got on the bus.

"Wait!" I yelled but the bus sped away fast. Dam bus driver.

So I ended up walking to school. It's only like 10 blocks...Will I be on time? Probably not. Will I get detention? Maybe. Do I smell like mud and have stains on my hoodie? You betcha.

But that's not the worst part. Low and behold, here comes a white fancy convertible. The fancy car rolled up next to me, matching my pace.

"Hey Max-wanna ride?"

Now, you might think they're being nice. But if you hear in between the lines and see the bitchy look on their faces-they don't even like me looking at their automobile. Never mind sitting in it. There was Dylan driving , Sam in the passenger seat and the twins sitting on the top of the seats in the back.

Sit in the flipping seat and put on a freaking seatbelt. Better yet-don't. I hope they crash and they go flying into the concrete. Shows those dumbasses.

"How generous, but no," I said hutching over a bit but still keeping the same pace, "I'll walk."

"Oh Maxie, that's cute. Fatass is exercising," Lissa sneered at me then giggled at her insult. When she didn't get reaction out of me, she frowned. "Aw, Maxie didn't find my joke funny."

"What joke? It was the truth," Dylan piped in, laughing.

"Maxie here just needs to cool down," Bridget said grinning from ear to ear. Cool down? It's the middle of October, it's cold enough...

Suddenly, my face was burning. I hurriedly wiped the burning liquid out of my eyes with my hoodie. I could hear a faint 'you're welcome' before the car sped off. When my eyes finally stop stinging a looked down to see Bridget's Starbucks cup lying on the ground in a pool of hot coffee. My hoodie was drenched so I decided to take it off. No point in wearing it now.

I looked at the cup, some poor guy's phone number written underneath her name. It must be nice to get guy's phone numbers with a drink. It must be nice to feel attractive and get boy's attention.

But sadly, here I am. Poor, fat, ugly, abused, bullied-every guy's dream girl right?

I walked into first period, only 20 minutes late.

I felt everyone's eyes shift from the teacher to me. I love being the center of attention.

"A little late, aren't you Maximum?" the teacher, Mr. Chu, said to me.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," I mumbled, hiding my face with my hair, stumbling to my seat beside the window. I could almost feel the stares on me but I didn't dare look up from the ground.

Oh look-a foot.

Oh look-the ground.

I landed with a thump; I hissed in pain as I landed on the knee I scraped falling earlier. I looked up at the owner of the foot. Sam.

"Sorry Maximum, maybe you should watch where you're going," Sam said, faking innocence in front of Mr. Chu.

"Maximum, are you alright?" Mr. Chu asked from the front of the class, I didn't dare turn to look at him. I just flashed a thumbs up above my head so he can see. "Alright, then please take your seat."

I hurriedly collected my bag and the books that spilled out and all but ran to my seat. I rested my head on my desk and stared out the window. I always loved fall; the leaves changing colours, the weather getting cooler-mostly so I can wear hoodies and jeans, to cover up, and it won't be questioned. One of my favourite memories is when Ella and I jumped into the piles of leaves when we were younger. My mom laughing and taking pictures of us. Then, when Ella and Mom went inside to get the hot chocolate ready, my step father hit me in the stomach with the rake for ruining all his work. The pointy things on the rake went about inch into me, just above my pant line, off to the left a bit. I bled a lot and the bastard told my mother I fell on the rake. I never jumped into the leaves again.

"Ride! Pay attention! Ash and Sanders, stop passing notes!" Mr. Chu shouted, and then went back to his lecture. He liked me sure, but he hates it when people don't listen to him. I looked over at Fang and Bridget (Ash is Fang's last name); Bridget was smiling flirtatiously as him while putting her hand on his thigh. Gross. And I am already acing Biology, so I didn't feel the need to pay attention. We've only been in school for 2 months, and I'm pretty sure I'm doing well in all my classes.

The reason I'm doing so well is because at lunch, I have nothing better to do than study. And at night, when I can't sleep, I have nothing better to do than study. When everyone else is out partying or hanging with friends, I study.

Exciting right? Not to mention, the better my grades are-the more open doors I have for a brighter future. Which is the only (other than my family) thing that keeps me going and keeps me sane. The hope that I can make a difference in the world someday. That I will be successful in life. And when you're successful-bullies can't bring you down.

But that dream is fading with every insult and every bruise. Maybe I am, worthless. Maybe I should die-like everyone says.

But maybe, just maybe, they're wrong.

Math went by quickly, the only setback was when Lissa would nonstop whisper hateful things in my ear. Now it was Lunch. At this school-we only had 4 periods in a day (each were 80 minutes, with 5 minutes in between) and everyone had the same hour long lunch. There is only one high school in this small town.

The library was closed for a staff meeting and it was raining outside, so I had no choice but to sit in the cafeteria. Usually, I avoid it as much as possible. It was constantly full of people. People who are loud. People who are mean and judgmental. See why this is one of my least favourite places? And everyone had food. Then there's me-who was lucky to have an apple and a slice of bread.

All the tables were full so I found one near the back. The loners all sat there. Which is ironic because if they are sitting and socializing with their fellow loners then they aren't so lonely- Huh. The lonely people all got up and left as soon I sat down. That's nice guys, because I had my heart set on sitting with you too.

I pulled out my science textbook. Might as well get a head.

"Hey, mind if my sister and I join you?"

I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, holding a tray of food. I shrugged awkwardly; I am not really good with people my age. Adults and old folk and little kids-yeah sure, we get along great. Teenagers? I am not quite up to par.

"My name's Jennifer Joy, JJ for short. My younger sister Nudge and I are new here. She should be here soon. Big school and all, tough to get through the halls," JJ laughed and I smiled. She seemed really nice, hey, maybe we could even be friends. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Maximum Ride but call me Max."

"Oh, you have such a cool name! My full name is Jennifer Joy Ash. Like what? That doesn't sound nice at all-" I stopped listening for a bit. I was frozen in shock. "My cousin's name sounds kind of cool. Oh where is he?! He was supposed to show me and my sister around. Do you know him? Nicolas? His nickname is Fang?"

As if on cue, the popular clique walked in. It was as if everything was in slow motion and some wind was blowing their hair back-like in a cheesy movie. Their eyes scanned the cafeteria before landing on me, in the very back. They looked from me to JJ, obviously not liking that someone was sitting with me. Then they sauntered over to me; JJ's back to them.

Fang leaned over and whispered something in her ear. JJ jumped a bit at his sudden presence but then her face turned into a look of disgust.

"Gross. Thanks for the tip Fang, I can't believe I almost made that mistake," JJ said grabbing her tray.

"Come sit with us," Lissa said flipping her hair back, "ditch this loser."

"Okay!" She said, not even having to think. And just like that, they all left laughing.

Well. So much for making friends.

**So you learned a bit about Max's life and Fang's. And how different they are when they are with people vs their thoughts. There will be more-promise. **


	3. Happy Springs

**Sorry I haven't updated. It's been a couple hectic months. It may not be edited the greatest but the mistakes won't ruin the story hopefully. **

**Anyways on with the story.**

"So Nick, are you coming to my party Friday night?" Lissa said, practically sitting on my lap. No, we weren't dating. In fact, we aren't even friends. The only one I actually consider a friend is Iggy. But even he knows nothing about my personal life. Except for the fighting.

I just shrugged. I was a man of many words. Bridget glared at Lissa before sitting beside me, her thigh pressed against mine. Again, not even friends.

"Why not?" She pouted, thinking she looked cute. She sure missed that mark.

"Might have places to be." Every girl at my table frowned. Sluts. Even Tess-who was dating Iggy. It's been 3 days since JJ and Nudge (my cousins on my dad's side) came, and they have been fitting in better than I have. Ever since JJ was 'saved' from Max, she has turned into a Lissa's new Barbie doll. She's just another clone. Void of her own personality, or actual clothing.

Nudge has been trying hard to fit in, but I could tell she's not comfortable with the whole 'be a bitch to everyone' concept. JJ was happy not to be below average anymore and she would trump anyone who got in her way of getting to the top.

Including Max.

Yeah, I feel bad for taking away a potential friend. But it makes Max hate me more.

Confused? Well, I've always felt...different around Max. Like a different person; I feel like I will crack when I'm with her. And I can't let anyone in. No one. Maybe it's because through everything, she still had determination and I admired that.

But believe me, with my past history-I'm keeping her safe.

Block. Uppercut. Roundhouse kick.

And bam, he's down for the count. Maybe even a day or so.

Cheering fans surrounded me, patting me on the back. I walked over to the host, and he handed me 50 dollars cash for winning. I nodded in thanks and grabbed my shirt from the dirty bench. The venue for the fight was some old warehouse downtown.

Okay, so this is technically illegal but I have to channel my anger somewhere. Instead of on my dad.

You're probably all like but Fang-it's self defence, he abuses you every day. But after the incident, where I did fight back-I was in jail for domestic abuse against my father. Nobody would have believed me if I told them about the child abuse because he can tell people about my history to fight illegally which would cover the fact that the bruises and scars are truly from him. He is a trusted (and the only) brain surgeon around here. A rich one. His word against mine.

I'm stuck. No escape.

I got home at around 1pm, hoping Rodger –my dad-was in bed, drunk or something. I opened the door with my key and stepped inside, only to find the last two people I wanted to see.

"_Why, hello there son. You're just in time for the best part. We were just about to have some more fun with her," Rodger grinned wickedly, clamping his hand on his victim's shoulder as she squirmed and tried to scream against the duct tape. "Maybe you'll join us this time." _

"Why, hello there son. Nicolas, where were you?" Rodger asked, faking concern.

"Out," I said trying to push past him but he grabbed my shoulders.

"What happened to your lip?" Anne asked. My hand immediately went to my split lip from the fight.

"Not enough chapstick I guess."

"I'm serious Nicolas. You are still aware that this town has a curfew for anyone under the age of 18? You were supposed to be inside by 1am. This is your third strike," Anne told me seriously. "I'm sorry but I'm doing this to keep you out of trouble. You will have to complete 80 hours of community service. Starting tomorrow, I want you to report to Happy Springs by four o'clock. I will be checking up on you."

After she left, my dad decided to punish me. He brought out his golf clubs this time. Which makes no sense because he doesn't golf. He just works , drinks, abuses me, plays poker and sits on the couch like a fat lump.

Living life to the fullest, eh dad?

I went upstairs to my room. I know what Happy Springs nursing home is. Why would I want to spend my time taking care of old people? They're just annoying and make you repeat yourself over and over again. While they tell you stories over and over again. I guess it's kind of obvious that I've never had a grandma to bake me cookies or a grandpa to laugh with. They live somewhere else, my dad and them never got along. And my mom? Well, she had me at 16, and then died from a drug overdose a year after. Some family.

_Max's POV _

Today, well today has been a crap day.

"_Maxine, come on. We were only joking," Lissa sneered coming into the bathroom, her clicking heels giving her away. "Well, half joking." _

"_You can't hide in the stall forever," Bridget called. Is that a challenge? _

"_You guys-maybe she's bulimic. I would be to if I were her size," JJ laughed. _

_I pulled up my knees so they couldn't see me. I just wished they would leave me to peacefully eat my lunch, and then pick JJ's salad out of my shirt. No dressing, she's worried she will get too fat. Lucky for me, I won't smell like ranch for the rest of the day. A manicured hand reached under the stall and snatched my lunch away. Half a sandwich and an apple. To many kids, it wasn't a lot of food. But it's all we could afford. Plus, I get food from the nursing home. _

"_Thanks Maxine!"_

"_It's Max..." I whispered as I heard the door to the bathroom close and my stomach rumbles. _

This happens almost every day; it's more annoying than anything. But that's not what sucked the most. What has happened outside of school, it's unspeakable. And they made it pretty clear what they would do if I told an adult. I don't want to worry my family anyways. They have their own problems. They couldn't do anything anyways. No one can help me.

"Maximum!"

"Grandpa, you're the one losing your hearing, not me!" I yelled without turning around. I was currently fixing the TV. Barney had been complaining about the reception for awhile now. When I heard the static gone, I grinned ear to ear.

"We have a new volunteer, he will be doing some community service for a couple of weeks, maybe months," Grandpa said behind me. I sighed and turning around to check out this poor sucker.

I swear my heart beat 20 times faster.

_I cradled my binder in my arms continuing my way up the stairs. You get use to it because everyone seems to think knocking them out of my hands was freaking hilarious. Ha. So funny. _

_I suddenly ran into something black and hard. It all happened so fast. One minute I was falling backwards then a hand shot out, grabbing the front of my cheap t-shirt and pulling forward. All I could hear was laughter and a large ripping noise. _

_Lucky for me, I fell on top of my 'savoir.' Muscular arms circled my waist keeping me against his chest, almost as if he was protecting me. I looked up into my saviour's deep obsidian eyes, so much emotion ran through them, I was swimming. _

_Moment ended when a foot swiftly hit the side of my ribcage, I flew off him like a soccer ball. I hit a nearby locker with a thud. _

_I felt a little chilly and looked down from my position curled in a ball. My shirt was torn almost in half, I had to wrap my arms around myself to keep it on. _

"_Fangie! Are you okay? That fat bitch almost killed you!" Bridget gushed over him while Iggy tried helping him up. "You should have let her fall, you can't get hurt before tomorrow's big game!" _

_Now you see where I come in on the ranking ladder of High school. The quarterback cannot risk injury (maybe a sprain or a cut) for the loser's life. I think the frogs in Science class came before me. _

_I stayed huddled on the floor, waiting for the bell to ring. Fang was already up and in Lissa's arms while everyone around me laughed at the jokes they were making at my dispense. I have to admit, some of them hurt. But my grandpa has always told me, you can either be a victim, or be victimized. I'll go with the latter, I won't let them stray me away from what I was put on Earth to do. _

_Don't ask me what yet, that's still undecided. _

_I looked up in the crowds of people. 94 percent of them were laughing while the rest...they had a look of pity. And those kids-those silent and slightly off kids-would have been in my ripped up t-shirt if I wasn't here. They would have been bullied, if it wasn't for me. I was put here to take most of the bullying off their shoulders. But what if I was gone? I wouldn't have to go through this every day. Earth has been hell-maybe actual hell or heaven or wherever I go will actually give me a chance to be the Maximum. _

That's crazy thinking Max_, I thought to myself as the bell rang and everyone left to go to class. _Don't ever think like that. If you did...that, those kids will not be able to hide in your shadows.

_I slowly raised myself off the ground after giving myself a pep talk. I took a hold of my shirt, there's no way I could have worn that. _

_I looked down beside me, a discarded dark blue hoodie laid beside me. Strange and convenient. I put it on and zipped it up. It was really big but was a perfect place to hide. It even smelled...well a-freaking-mazing. _

"Max," I said sticking my hand out and plastering on a fake smile. As if I didn't already know him. He didn't shake it-he just stared at me checking to see if I was serious. I slowly put down my hand and played with the hem of the hoodie. He could have just shaken it like a freaking normal person...and not act as if I have some jungle virus.

"Fang," he said shrugging. My grandpa had to cover up his chuckle with coughing.

"I'll introduce you to the guests here," I said, motioning him to follow me. When we were halfway into the hallway, I hear my grandpa full out laugh.

"Barney! Did you hear that kid's name...?"

I ushered Fang out into the hall. "Sorry about him. He's a little...So follow me into the woman's wing. I handle all of the actual care taking here, since I'm a, well a girl..."

_Fangs POV_

Max works here? Why? I know her grandpa is here-boy is he rowdy- but why would she work here. It's boring and full of old people wanting sponge baths and playing cribbage.

I looked over at Max who was trying to explain everything. I noticed she had turned pale and was having a difficult time forming real sentences. Her eyes plastered to her fidgeting hands the whole time. Was she nervous because of me? At school, she generally doesn't talk so maybe that's why she's not use to conversing...

Or maybe, she thought that I was going to bully her. Like everyone else.

I looked her over. Her golden brown hair covering half of her face in attempt to blend in; it wasn't like that before I arrived. She was fixing the TV and laughing with one of the elderly. Her eyes full of life. I looked her over again and had to force myself not to smile. She looked adorable with that oversized dark blue hoodie on, which oddly looked familiar.

I shook my head. I can't like Max. I can't. I won't taint her inner beauty.

So many have tried.

I never got the jisk of what the populars did to Max. I mean, at school-her life is pretty rough. Spilled lunches, insults, kicks and punches, always having to pick up her books. But Dylan has mentioned more than that. Stuff outside of school that I wish I knew about but I am usually at a fight or too drunk.

"Max! Max dear!" A shaky voice called from one of the rooms. "Come over here!"

I followed Max into the bedroom; an elderly woman sat on the bed. She looked quite young with her greying brown hair and bright blue eyes. She gave me a once over, but not in a creepy way.

"Max, care to introduce me to your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Fang," I said giving her a small smile. She reminded me of Iggy's grandma.

"He's not my boyfriend Edna," Max said looking at her shoes shyly. Through her mask of hair, I could see her cheeks slightly red.

"Oh well you two would be-"

"Edna, can I get you anything?"

"Oh yes, yes. I know the kitchen's on break but I would really like some hot soup right now. Think you can make me some?" She asked politely, giving her a motherly smile. I could already tell Max was a favourite around here. "It's really cold in here and I would love some soup."

"Okay..." Max said hesitantly, looking worried. "It will be here in a second."

"Thanks Max dear," Edna grinned then reached for her purse. "Please help yourself to some too and here's some money so little Ari can eat-"

"No, I can't take your money," Max said quickly, eyeing me.

"But with your situation-"

"Thanks Edna," Max said quickly, taking the twenty dollar bill from the old lady, "Your soup will be here soon." She grabbed my arm and quickly left the room, leading me to the kitchen.


	4. Please Stop

**Feel free to review, I love reading them good or bad. They only help motivate me and produce better chapters. :) Wow, someone's car alarm just went off in my neighbourhood...Problem? It's 3 am...Like really, thieves should be more considerate of the sleeping community...**

_Max's POV_

"Harrison! Are you here?" I looked frantically around the kitchen for the chef but instead found a note about going to his daughter's recital and blah.

One thing to know about me: I can't cook. Period.

Fang leaned against the counters. The sight of him in all black in an all white kitchen made me giggle a bit. He raised his eyebrow and I went back to looking in the cupboards, hoping to find something premade.

Yes! Chunky soup!

I found the can opener and started opening it up. Okay, now I need a pot and to turn on the element on the stove. I turned the dial and put the pot and the soup contents on. Pssh, piece of cake.

_Fangs POV_

I have to say: sitting here on the counter, watching Max has been one of the happiest moments in my life. Because I get to see her not frowning or teary eyed, or hiding away or being harassed. It makes me feel...I don't know...better knowing she's safe. Even though the silence is awkward and the only thing she is looking at is the soup. I wish I was that soup...

Dude, what the hell did I just say...

To keep me from my thoughts about...god knows what, I started whistling a tune. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

_Max's POV_

I stirred the pot, thinking about the boy behind me when I heard it.

_The whistling brought shudders down my spine but I stayed silent. He won't find me. _

_The whistling got louder as the door to my room creaked open. I saw his feet trace back and forth across my floor, teasing me. The tune making me want to cry out but I stayed silent. _

"_Maxie, come out to play," I heard those words echo throughout the house. "Valencia and Ella have gone to Aunty's. It's just me and you for the weekend."_

_I covered my mouth as I saw his feet stop in front of my bed. I could feel my breathing hitch and screams clawing to come out, to get help. The help that never came. _

"_Found you," his face appeared in front of mine. He walked to the other end of the bed and grabbed me by the ankle, yanking me out and dragging me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. My chin hit every stair with a thump but that was no big deal compared to what he was going to do to me. I didn't know if he was going to molest me (never...inside though). Or abuse me. Or both. Either way, I was terrified. _

_That tune came to my ears again, that hateful song ringing in my brain. _

"_We are going to have so much fun Maxie..." _

_Fang's POV_

"Stop..." I heard a small voice say...

"_Please stop," the girl sobbed, her hazel eyes pleading with my father, who just laughed. _

"_Nicolas, this is how you handle women," he said sadistically, raising his whip. My 12 year old eyes shut tight but I didn't need to see- I could hear and smell everything. The pain filled screams, the 'sex' smell, the alcohol, the blood-_

"_Nicolas, open your eyes," I felt a hand hit my cheek but I was too afraid to look. I didn't want to see the pretty hazel eyed and blonde waitress who worked part time to pay for college and a newborn baby. A baby who would never see his mother again. _

_I didn't struggle against the hold my dad's drunken friend had on me. There was no point. I might be in the waitress's chair if I did. Not just 'her' chair; I can count on two hands, how many women –and 2 men- sat in the same chair, awaiting the same fate. 7 in total. The women, who used to be just hookers and strippers that nobody noticed went missing. The men did my father wrong and were punished (never sexually). And me- I have been treated like those men just a week before. _

"_Nicolas! Open!" I opened my eyes to look into my dad's dark green ones. "Next time, you will watch and if you're lucky, I will let you be the first one to rape the girl. Deal?" _

_I just nodded my head and he smiled, a cigar in his mouth. He ruffled my hair and went back to the waitress for the final strike. _

_Nobody ever found the bodies. Or the killers. _

"_No! Stop!" _

"Stop..." Max's small voice brought me out of my flashbacks. I looked over at her. She leaned her elbows on the counter, her face in her hands. I jumped up and went to her, rubbing her tense back and whispering soothing things in her ear.

"I'm okay..." she said trying to get away from me as fast as possible. She didn't even spare me a glance as she went back to her soup. That stung a little-no a lot- and I didn't know why. I studied her for a moment. What did I do?

"Did I do something?" I asked with concern. I would kick myself if I did anything to make her have a breakdown.

"Just don't-never...never..." She took a breath and lowered her voice, like she was frustrated with her lack of communication skills. "Don't whistle. Please."

If may have sounded silly to anybody else but one look at her face had me wanting to grovel at her feet, saying yes to every command. But...Whistling? Why?

"Max, that doesn't smell right..." I looked over at the soup; I almost swore from what I saw. I picked up Max by the waist and moved her out of danger. I turned off the gas and grabbed the pot handle. Shit, hot, hot, hot.

I took a dish towel and used that to hold the burning metal handle. I tried swatting the fire out with the damp dish towel and it slowly extinguished.

The only sound you could hear in the kitchen was my heavy breathing. I glanced at Max to see her peeking out at me from behind her hands.

"Your hand...does it burn?" She asked walking over to me cautiously. My hand was on fire and slightly pink. She saw it and grabbed my wrist, leading me towards the sink. She put it under icy cold water and I sighed in delight. I almost didn't notice that my body had her trapped between the sink and me. My chest pressed against her back; my arm around her and in the sink. Our position felt sooo good, I almost shivered with happiness. To feel her warmth radiating into my wrist as it's shoved under cold water. Pain forgotten.

"I forgot to mention...I can burn water," Max said with a hint of humour in her voice. She turns to look at me. "I can't cook."


	5. Seeing Max

**I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much action and is a little boring, it'd kind of a filler because we are just seeing Max truly for the first time (like her real personality).**

_Fang's POV _

"Yes! I win!" Max cheers, throwing her cards on the table. It's been about a week since I first started working here. She comes here every single day (Some of the old folks said) except for Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays, which is weird because she doesn't have too. I can come whenever, just as long it was at least 3 times a week and I'm getting my hours in. But I've been finding that I want to come every day- just to see Max at her finest.

I've been trying to avoid Max and her likeable personality, but it's so hard. She's like a magnet; everyone here admires and loves her to bits. I can see why.

"That's not fair! You always win!" Her grandpa complained throwing his useless cards on the table. One thing I learned about Max: she always wins and hates to lose.

"I lost too!" Barney exclaimed loudly, wildly coughing after. Max patted his back, attempting to hide her beautiful smile.

"Come to mama," she said happily, wrapping her thin arms around the stacks of poker chips in the middle. I almost didn't want to ruin her happiness. I placed my cards down and she glared at them. I took her fragile, flawless arms and put them in her lap so I could wrap my own around them, bring them to my side of the table.

"Ha! The boy beat you Maxie! Finally! You have lost!" Her grandpa yelled, patting her shoulder then noogie-ing her hair. "You haven't lost since...ever. Not even in track."

"Track and Field?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. I gazed at her as she started turning red and looking down. It was cute.

"Max here was quite the athlete, still is," her grandpa said proudly. "She was always the fastest runner in track. She also did swimming, gymnastics, basketball, soccer...She was amazing." She still is amazing, I shook my head from such thoughts.

"Grandpa, stop, really..." she said embarrassed. She collected all the cards and started shuffling, like an expert gambler, I might add.

"Why not anymore?" I asked. She stood up and put down the cards.

"I'm going to go get us chips," she left before giving her Grandpa a stern 'don't tell' glare.

"Ketchup!" Barney yelled, which was followed by a faint 'Maybe!'

Barney and John (her grandpa) leaned over to make sure she was gone. "Well, I'm sure you know that she's not the most popularstudent," I nodded, feeling slightly guilty. "At the start of grade 9, she quit everything. She said something about needing good grades and it costing too much." It wasn't a secret that Max was a nerd in school and she didn't have the most money.

John and Barney started telling me all these stories about her and I couldn't help but hang onto every word. Max came back flustered with her hand covering the speaker of the phone. "Grandpa, I got to go, I'll be back tomorrow," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She rushed out, grabbing her jacket.

"I can drive you!" I called, surprising myself.

"I'll manage," she said coolly as she walked out.

"Don't bother son, she is a stubborn mule when it comes to chivalry," Barney laughed. "I remember when she was a freshman and I ordered a pizza-the pizza boy tried giving her his number and she just took the number and the pizza and slammed the door in his face. Poor sucker didn't realize she didn't even pay."

"Or when she did her gymnastics routine in a turtle neck and sweat pants because of the other girls there," John frowned and shook his head, "she doesn't realize how beautiful she is."

"It's those two ungrateful granddaughters of Edna's. Edna is so sweet- how did those two turn out so...bleh," Barney said slightly frustrated. "Lissa and Bridget don't even bother coming to visit. They do like, once a year."

"They tried bullying her when we went out to eat," John said, I instantly shrunk in my seat. I was there. I didn't say anything-but I watched. For some reason, I really hoped John didn't see me. I wanted him to like me, to _approve _of me. All because of Max.

I shook my head. She will never like me. She's scared of me.

"Enough of those hooligans. Remember when Max took us to the zoo and poor little Ari snuck into the cougar cage when they were feeding him..." He paused to laugh, "Max jumped in there and practically made friends with the animal."

"She's truly remarkable," Barney laughed.

I smiled a bit and listened to all the stories.

(**Next day)**

_Max's POV_

"So..." Fang said as he helped wash dishes after every volunteer left and every senior went to bed.

"So..." I said putting another dish in the sink. After our whole cooking disaster, we had been more comfortable with each other. He's worked here for three days and so far (it's been a week, but he's worked three days) and we've managed a couple conversations. Sure, they were only about how the game of chess works (he doesn't know anything about the game) and teachers at school but its progress for an antisocial like me. And I guess him because he doesn't speak much either.

I was a little worried about the stories Grandpa could have told him. I mean, would he judge me even more? Twist them around and tell the populars?

"Ever travelled?"

"I lived in Arizona before I moved here if that counts. I've been to New York once," I paused for a second, "How was New York for you?"

"I've never been there. But I have went to-"

"Didn't you live with your aunt?" I blurted out. I had caught him red handed; his eyes widened and he looked like he was mentally cursing himself. I took this moment to fully look at him. I've never noticed the bruises that went along his jaw line, or the scar above his right eye. "What happened to you?" I thought to myself. Or, so I thought.

He looked into my eyes and I could almost see the vulnerability. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. His hardened and he quickly looked at the plate he was drying.

"If you value your life, you will never try to find out," he ground out. I was a little stunned at first, but not all that much surprised. I expected this much.

"Well, I'm not even sure if I value my life," I muttered, more to myself than anything.

He looked at me with his jaw set and his eyes darkened. "Don't ever say that ever again," he took a deep breath, then realized what he was saying. "I can't do this. I don't want, or need friends. Especially you." The plate he was holding hit the floor, busting into pieces. "Shit."

He bent down at the same time I did; he started collecting pieces with his bare hands. I was still a little stunned. Especially me? I thought we were becoming friends. It was as if the plate was my heart. Discarded and broken on the floor. Sure I had just met him but he was one of my only hopes at friends. He's not afraid of anything; especially the populars.

But he was a popular.

_Fang leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "Gross. Thanks for the tip Fang, I can't believe I almost made that mistake... _

I've been so caught up in trying to make a friend that I forgot he was just like them. I feel so stupid...He was the reason I had no friends.

"I'll go get a dust pan," I said, getting up. Anger coursing through me. It's not like I could display my anger though- the bullying would get worse if I yelled at the _star quarterback. _But with Fang, the kid who rocks at poker (maybe better than me) and can cook soup, I feel like I can yell at him all I want and he will never hurt me.

Fang's hand shot out and pulled me on my knees in front of him.

"Look, I'm sorry," He said, gazing intensely into my eyes. Warmth and security radiating off her hand that was wrapped around my wrist; I felt myself longing for that feeling around my whole body. "I'm new to this whole...friend thing. My life has been...well full of hardships."

"What are you talking about...You're _Nicolas," _I spat out, disgust and anger taking control. Usually, I can easily control my emotions. But hearing _this _from _him_. ...I can't.

"What does that have to do with it?" he asked, flinching a bit at my voice.

"Don't talk to _me _about hardships! I've been through hell! And you don't help! You make it worse!" i was yelling by the end of it. "You have the perfect life! You're popular! Nobody picks on you!"

"It seems like that, doesn't it?" He said looking at the glass, calm as ever. Pity or sympathy lacing his voice. He grabbed two pieces of the plate, putting them together. They fit perfectly, surrounded by all the broken clutter. He looked up at me and back at the two pieces, compassion filling his eyes.

Then, I knew. I got the message.

Fang didn't talk much. This was the most he has, ever. He wasn't your typical jock; he was passionate and didn't need words to show it.

My hands skimmed over one of the pieces, separating it from the other. I felt something pang in my chest; hope disappeared. I reconnected it again and it filled my cheat again.

I never felt emotionally attached to an inanimate object, but Fang's message rang clear in my mind.

"Maybe, this can work out," he said, grinning a bit. A rare occasion.

_Fang's POV_

Max yelled. She _never _yells.

I had made her.

Angry, upset... And it hurt me to see that.

"Nobody picks on you!" I instantly thought of my father. He may be related to me, but he will never be my dad. He threatens me, abuses me...I can't tell anyone. He will hurt them.

"It seems like that, doesn't it?" I said. I felt bad because looking through her eyes: I have everything. I can't be mad at her-_she doesn't know. _Could I be friends with her without my daddy problems getting in the way?

I looked at the broken pieces I had caused. 2 bits stuck out to me and I couldn't help but put them together. I could metaphorically tell her what I felt.

Among all our problems- the ones that keep us in the way of becoming whole, unbroken- we could be there. For each other. Be friends, without all of our worries representing the other pieces.

Abuse, Popularity, My dad, fighting, lying...

_Max's pov_

Sexual Abuse, torment, bullying, money, cancer...All represented by a piece; Fang and I in the middle of all of them.

Maybe this will work out.


End file.
